


Cultivation

by vodkabots (theultimatenerd713)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, That's it, Tina and RK900 are True Homies™, imagine a buddy cop movie, rated mature for bad comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd713/pseuds/vodkabots
Summary: A series of short, related stories into the Disastrous Duo of the DPD.





	Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> this was written mainly for twitter @pseudoanalytics's birthday! there may be more to come if my sanity upholds.

Given the amount of time between Detective Reed's entry into the precinct and his own, Nines calculated to almost full certainty that nobody would notice they came in the same car, nor that the cause of Gavin's weariness wasn't a lack of sleep and caffeine, but rather some joint late night activities. 

Of course, androids can't always predict outliers.

“Jesus, Terminator, what did you do to him?” Nines quickly stepped out of the way as Tina reached across the break room counter for a cup, punching the buttons on the coffee machine. 

Nines stayed neutral. “Good morning, Officer Chen. If you're referring to the last interrogation, I only persuaded Mr. Richardson to stop his masquerade through my usual coercive methods, despite-”

“Cut the shit, dude. Am I the only one who knows you got Gavin's dusty ass last night?” She rolled her eyes, picking up the full cup from the machine. “Actually, don't answer that. Gav's got nobody who cares except me, maybe you and Hank, and Fowler.” 

Tina took a sip, looking over the rim at a slightly bewildered Nines. She smacked her lips and sighed, peering down into the cup. “After years of drinking this shit, it doesn’t get any better, does it.” Nines slowly shook his head as they turned to leave the room. “It’s apparently resistant to change, much like Detective Reed,” he replied bluntly. “Perhaps that’s why he drinks it?”

A beat. Tina swiveled to look Nines in the eye, a smile slowly unfurling across her face. “Didn’t know you were even capable of humor, mister I-made-a-suspect-cry-with-fear-yesterday. I guess that’s what Gavin sees in you after all.”

“There’s a lot more in me that Detective Reed saw last night,” Nines commented dryly, and Tina promptly choked, her raucous laughter and Nines’s own quiet chuckles echoing around the break room until Gavin came in to yell at them to shut the hell up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! catch me on twitter same handle if you liked this and wanna yell about tina/900 with me


End file.
